


Something Known and Promised

by anxious_logic



Series: Something [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Remy needs to tell Virgil something about his soulmark- something very, very important. The only problem is, he doesn’t know how to breach the subject... or how Virgil’s going to respond.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Something Known and Promised

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Something New and Beautiful"! You don't have to read that to understand but it'll probably clear some things up and give some background.

Remy sat on his bed, staring at his bare legs. He placed his palm over the waves and lines on his thigh, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to block out the way he could still see the black and bright pink behind his eyelids. He felt a few tears drip out from beneath his eyelids as he clenched his hand, digging his nails into his soulmark.

He was surprised by the feeling of a hand being placed over his fist. The other person’s cool skin contrasted with his overly-warm temperature, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked up to meet Virgil’s eyes. His boyfriend was anxiously taking stock of his face and body language, but Remy noticed somewhere in the back of his mind that Virgil was being very careful to avoid looking at his bare legs.

“Are you okay?”

Virgil’s deep voice was familiar, something that Remy knew he could hold onto no matter how crazy the world seemed. He collapsed forward onto Virgil’s shoulder, laying his head in the crook of the other boy’s neck. Virgil’s hand came up to sweep up and down his spine, the feeling grounding Remy just that little bit more.

“Don’t overthink when I say this, but there’s something we have to talk about.”

Virgil’s hand squeezed his and his breath caught at the phrase, but he nodded determinedly. “Okay. Do you want to do that now, or do you want to have pants on, or do you want to do it later?”

Remy let out a tiny laugh. “Pants on, then can we talk?”

“Of course.” Virgil squeezed the nape of Remy’s neck gently, just enough to remind the other boy that he was there. “Do you want me to leave or stay here?”

Remy instinctively clenched his hand where it was still covering the soulmark on his thigh. “Um. Leave?”

“Okay.”

Virgil gently sat Remy back on his bed, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Let me know when you’re ready to talk.” He exited Remy’s room, gently closing the door behind him.

Remy took a deep breath as he opened his closet to get pants. He got out a pair of jeans – not normally something he would wear, but it was easy and right there and he didn’t have the brain power for coordinating a whole outfit right now.

As he stepped into the pants, he tried to think of what he would say. _So, you know when we kissed for the first time? Yeah, I got my soulmate tat then._ No, too blunt. _I want you to know I love you just the same no matter what, okay? I have a soulmark._ Nope, they hadn’t gone anywhere near the l-word in their three weeks of being together, even if it had crossed his mind. _I don’t care what the universe says, you’re my soulmate and I don’t care about my tat._ Way too much commitment, and again, only three weeks.

He bit his lip nervously as he looked in the mirror. His eyes were rimmed with red and slightly swollen from crying on and off over the last few days. His hair looked an absolute mess, but with some ruffling he was able to fluff it into some semblance of “just got out of bed.” His clothes were uncoordinated and clashing, but it was just Virgil.

It was just Virgil.

He let out a shuddery breath as he smoothed his hands down his shirt, opening the door to his room and peeking his head out.

“Virgil?”

His boyfriend looked up from under his bangs. His hands were tucked into his hoodie pockets, and he was slouching against the wall.

“Hey.”

His voice was soft. He held out a hand to Remy as he pushed himself off of the wall.

“Door open or closed?”

Remy fidgeted with the zippers on Virgil’s sleeve. “Um. Closed.”

Virgil gently pushed the door shut, the click of the latch reminding Remy of just how final this conversation could end up being.

Virgil sat down next to Remy on the bed, taking one of Remy’s hands in both of his own. “What’s going on?”

Remy’s free hand wandered to his thigh, where it felt like the mark was burning through his pants. “Please don’t freak out, let me explain first? I promise this is not me saying we need to break up, it’s not bad, I just want to tell you something that happened and what’s going through my mind, okay?”

Virgil bit his lip and squeezed Remy’s hand, tracing a thumb over the back of Remy’s knuckles. “Okay.”

Remy braced himself, blowing a breath out through his lips. “I got my soulmark the first time we kissed.”

Virgil jerked back, pulling his hands away from Remy’s. “What?”

“I got my soulmark the first time we kissed,” Remy repeated. He grabbed Virgil’s shoulder, pulling him back to face him. “I didn’t tell you before now because I needed to work out my own feelings on the subject. But now that I have somewhat of an idea, can we talk about this?”

Virgil was breathing fast. He closed his eyes and took a more controlled breath. It was shaky, but when he opened his eyes, he seemed to be a little more calm. “Okay. What- what are your thoughts?”

Remy nodded, squeezing Virgil’s shoulder again. His hand slipped down his arm to lace their fingers together. “So- you know that my ren’s soulmate – my mom – died when I was really young, right? And then they married my dad after that?”

Virgil gave a tiny nod.

“So- I know that soulmate relationships aren’t the end-all, be-all of life. You can find a person who fits you just as well as a soulmate without being your soulmate.”

The other boy bit his cheek, seeming to think. “But- it won’t be a problem if either of us meets our soulmates? While the two of us are still dating?”

Remy tilted his head. “I mean- I guess, maybe. But that’s why communication exists. We talk it out, together, with our soulmates and each other. We can… we can figure it out.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay.” There was a pause. “Um- can I ask- if I can see it?”

Remy smiled slightly. “I have to take my pants back off, but if you want to.”

Virgil’s face flamed bright red, but he nodded slowly. “I- I’d love to, if that’s okay.”

Remy stood up, taking off his pants. When he turned around again, Virgil’s face was turned away. His cheeks were still a hot pink.

“You can look,” Remy said, his voice teasing. Virgil slowly turned around. Remy could see his eyes moving and looking for the mark, flicking around slightly before settling on the black and pink lines on his right thigh.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

Remy’s face tinted a light pink. “Thank you,” he said. He paused for a moment, to think about what he was going to say. “Can I… see yours?”

Virgil pulled back, looking startled. He slowly nodded, unzipping his left sleeve and pulling it up.

It was a large mark – it covered most of his forearm, wrapping around the sides and almost meeting on the back of his arm. A quarter of it was accented with dark blue lines connecting dots and swirls, black lines slicing through the color. It was very symmetrical, only the color making it uneven.

“Wow,” Remy breathed, tracing one of the lines on Virgil’s wrist. Virgil blushed hotly, his fingers brushing Remy’s on his wrist. “Looks like you have three, then,” he said. “Hun, you better share, that’s just _unfair_ that you have three and I only have one.”

Virgil ducked his head, but Remy could see his smile. Suddenly, it disappeared, and Virgil turned his head away from Remy.

“You- you promise it doesn’t change anything?”

Remy jerked his head up. Virgil was still looking away, his breath hitching. Remy gently put a hand to his jaw, tilting his head back to face him.

“I promise,” he said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the other boy’s lips. “I won’t leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I drew out their soulmarks if anyone's interested...
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!
> 
> Edit: I posted them. [LAMP soulmark](https://anxious-logic.tumblr.com/post/631155909668831232/i-had-exactly-1-person-say-theyd-like-to-see-the) [Remile soulmark](https://anxious-logic.tumblr.com/post/631156215225942016/remiles-soulmark-the-first-picture-is-what-is)


End file.
